Fathers' daughters
by Yabai Korra
Summary: Sakura is daughter of Sound Lord Orochimaru and Ino is daughter of Akatsuki's leader Pain. They were best friends as kids for some time until Orochimaru left the organization. Now, ten years later with their fathers being mortal enemies, they got the same mission: capture Sasuke Uchiha.


**Important note: Sasuke hasn't joined Orochimaru, at least not yet. Every characters' lives aren't changed excepted for Sakura's and Ino's. Set at the beginning of Shippuden, so girls are 16.**

 **I don't own Naruto. I hope you will enjoy and please leave a review.**

* * *

Sakura lazily opened her eyes as knocking on her door woke her up. She yawned and glanced at the clock, it was just a few minutes past eight. "Lady Sakura, it's time to wake up." She heard one of the servants' voice saying. She got out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom. She would be woken up by servants only if her father needed her for something, otherwise she was free to sleep as much as she wanted. She looked at herself in the mirror, her yellowish snake eyes sparkled from the excitement, she liked when she would get a mission. She washed her white face and brushed her black hair before heading downstairs to meet with her father.

She met Kabuto along the way in the hallway and greeted him with a warm smile. "Morning, Kabuto." She said cheerfully.

"Morning, Sakura." Kabuto was one of the few people allowed to call Sakura by her name, others were obliged to address her mostly as 'lady'. She was their lord's daughter after all. "Your father is waiting for you in his chambers.

"Yeah, I heard." If anybody asked Sakura what would she change about her life she could come up with only one answer - nothing. She was a great ninja, had the father that cared about her, servants that respected her, she even had friends, the closest and probably only real ones were the team Sound Four, Tayuya being the one she got along the best with from obvious reason, and there was Kabuto who played the role of her brother. Not a life anybody would want, especially when it came to Orochimaru, but he had a soft spot in his heart for Sakura and she knew it very well, she was his heir, after all, one who would rule the Land of Sound when he's gone.

* * *

Far away from Otogakure, in Amekagure, there was a girl that Sakura used to call her best friend. The said girl had a long blond hair put up in a ponytail with one bang covering her right eye. She had four piercings on each of her ears and two metal pips going through her nose. Her left eye was in the beautiful aquamarine shade of blue while the other was hidden behind her hair, reserved only for special occasions. Her skin was very pale although not un-humanly white as Sakura's, and her nails were painted in very light orange color. The girl's name was Ino, daughter of the famous Akatsuki leader, Pain.

She took a deep breath as she entered the meeting room to find that everybody was already there - Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu and Tobi, everybody except her father. To her, it was hilarious that she had a warmer relationship with all the other members than with Pain. They were all like brothers to her, except Kakuzu who was more like a grumpy grandfather and Tobi who was like an annoying cousin you can't get rid of. The one she always got along the best with was Deidara, if you don't include her he is the youngest here and always had a way to make her smile. Another person she was very close to was Karin, the girl her father brought here because of her special gift - heal bite. But she would never fight anybody, she was here when they were low on chakra (which is pretty rare for Ino) and to do stuff like cleaning and cooking.

She found it pretty odd that Pain was nowhere to be seen. He is usually the one that shows up first. Shrugging her shoulders, she went to take her seat at the big grey metal table when Sasori's voice stopped her. "Pain requests to see you in his office, now."

* * *

"You needed to see me, Dad?" Sakura asked as her head popped out from behind the door of Orochimaru's chambers. The room consisted only of one big throne the snake lord sat on and the only source of light were torches that were on the walls. It was so quiet that Sakura could hear her voice echoing.

"Yes." Orochimaru replied and gave her a hand sign to come closer. "I have a mission for you. One that I think you will really like, my dear." He said when Sakura walked to him.

She smirked at his words, if he says she will like something it usually ends up that way. "What's it about?" She asked slyly and licked her lower lip, just like he does when he's interested in something.

"You can call it abduction if you want to, but I need you to persuade one specific person to join us."

"Who is it?" Sakura wondered as her snake-like eyes twinkled with enthusiasm.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

* * *

Ino knonced on the door three times before hearing 'come in' and she entered her father's office. The room itself was nothing special with most of the space being covered by bookshelves and draws. As Ino expected, Pain was sitting behind his desk doing some paperwork, probably the schedule of the missions for this week. "Have a seat." He said, not lifting the Rinnegan off his the papers. Ino sat on a chair opposite to him and waited for him to tell her what's this about. "I'm sending you on a special mission." Pain stated and finally faced her, partly looking at her face, partly at the glass of sake that was on his desk reflecting his expression.

"Special mission?"

"Yes, you have only one goal and I don't care which method you use to fulfill it." The Akatsuki leader said, still studying his reflection in the glass of sake and comparing it to his daughter.

"What is it?" Ino wondered. It was really really rare for her to be sent on a special mission with so little instructions and no rules whatsoever.

"Bring me Sasuke Uchiha."

"Itachi's younger brother?" Ino wondered out loud. Itachi has told her about him a few times throughout the years and she didn't have the slightest clue what would her father want from him. It's not like he'd join them willingly, his goal is to kill Itachi after all.

Pain nodded. "Yes, it starts as of now, and there is only one rule you must follow."

Ino sighed before saying the rule that was repeated to every single member whenever they would go on a mission. "If you come across somebody that works under Orochimaru - kill them."

* * *

"This mission will be piece of cake, don't worry." Sakura said and proceeded to get out of the room, eager to start the mission.

"And the rule is?" Orochimaru asked just as she was about to leave.

Sakura's confident attitude dropped and she was glad that she was turned back to her father. "Kill every Akatsuki you see."

* * *

 **I know this was kinda really short but it was only the introduction, I promise to write longer chapters in the future. Please let me know what you think.**


End file.
